Serenity's Brother
by CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl
Summary: A crossover with SM BSSM A late New Year present. Ranma and the others are somehow connected to the Silver Millenium....


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma ½, not me. Life is so unfair..  
  
CIAFG: Just for a note, this is a Ranma/ Sailor Moon crossover. I'll be using the Sailor Scouts English names, but only for the Inner Scouts, due to the fact that I've gotten to used to the Outer Scouts Japanese names by now. @_@ And please don't be surprised if some, or all of the characters act OOC (Out of Character).  
  
Serenity's Brother  
  
By CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl  
  
Prologue: The Beginning of The End  
  
Prince Ranma was happy and nervous at the same time. The time had come for him to choose his bride. He had been engaged to the eldest princess of each planet. "Go get em big brother." He heard a voice say. He turned around and saw his little sister Princess Serenity or Serena as he and everybody else called her. "We're really happy for you," said Ranma's other sister Ranko coming into the room (Ranko looks like Ranma's girl form). "And don't worry, even if you pick someone we don't really get along with, we'll still love you." "Uh.thanks." said Ranma sweatdropping. "Ranma." Ranma, Ranko, and Serena's Uncle Genma came into the room. "It is time." Ranma gulped. "Well, okay." he said nervously. "Like I said, go get em big brother!" Serena cheered. "Good luck little brother!" Ranko showed her encouragement. "Little brother?! Ranko we're twins!" an annoyed Ranma exclaimed at his sister. "Yes, but I'm older." Said Ranko sticking out her tongue. "Only by 3 minutes." Said Ranma sticking his tongue out. "Okay, okay, enough stalling. Come on Ranma." Genma interrupted, dragging Ranma out of the room.  
  
"Well Serena? Aren't you gonna go dance with Prince Darien?" Ranko asked once they were out of earshot. Serena blushed. "Ranko!" she exclaimed, throwing one of the pillows off of Ranma's bed at her older sister. "What about you and Prince Motoki?" (AN: Andrew in the English version) Serena used as a comeback. Ranko blushed and glared at her. "You shut up!" she said throwing the pillow back at her.  
  
The room where Genma took Ranma...  
  
Queen Serenity and her husband, King Hiro were standing at the top of some stairs with their son Ranma, while at the bottom of the stairs stood the ten beautiful princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Earth, and the Sun (Luna: There are no princesses of Earth or the Sun. CIAFG: There are now). The princesses each showed expressions of confidence, nervousness, and eagerness. "Will the first of you please come up?" asked King Hiro.  
  
A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes confidently stepped forward and up the stairs. She bowed to the King and Queen and curtsied Ranma. "Princess Asuka of the Sun, age 16. She is skilled in gymnastics and is quite graceful." Queen Serenity said Asuka's introduction (Even though she and Ranma had already met as children). "If I am to become your bride, I promise to help take care of both my kingdom of the Sun and yours of the Moon, as well as be the best wife I can be to you." Asuka said to Ranma. She bowed and curtsied again and went back down to her beaming parents.  
  
"Next princess, please." King Hiro called. Another girl with long sandy blonde hair curled at the end with a pink bow in it and brown eyes came up eagerly and also curtsied and bowed. "Princess Azusa of Earth, age 16. She is skilled in ice skating and, like Princess Asuka, is very graceful, though she has an obsession for anything cute." Queen Serenity did the introduction. "I promise to be a faithful bride, and I will try not to let my obsession for cute things get in the way of my duty as your- Hey! That's soooooooooooo cute!" Azusa squealed at the vase of flowers on a nearby table. "Fayette! Fayette!" The King of Earth had to come up and grab his daughter and dragged her back down to his sweatdropping wife.  
  
King Hiro had the next princess come up. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head and purple eyes full of confidence. Queen Serenity did the introduction again. "Princess Kodachi of Saturn, age 16. She is as skilled at gymnastics as Princess Asuka." "I promise to love you and do the best job I can to help with my kingdom of Saturn and the Moon Kingdom when I become your bride. OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" said Kodachi a little too overconfidently. The other princesses and Ranma rolled their eyes -_-, while the Kings and Queens smiled, but sweatdropped ^^'.  
  
Kodachi went back down and King Hiro called up the next princess, a tall girl with brown hair in a ponytail in front of her and grayish green eyes rushed excitedly rushed up. "Princess Kasumi of Neptune, age 19. She is a very sweet girl and enjoys cooking, cleaning, and other forms of housework." Take a guess who. "If I become your bride, I promise to take good care of both my kingdom and yours. And to help with the cooking, cleaning, etc." Kasumi said sweetly. She bowed and curtsied once more then went down to her proud parents.  
  
The next princess came up. She had blonde hair in curls and had blue eyes gracefully walked up. "Princess Mariko of Uranus, age 16. She is interested in cheerleading and body reflexes." "If I become your bride, I promise to be a healthy bride that will do the best job I can to help with both of our kingdoms and to love you the best I can." Mariko promised did the bow- curtsy thing and went back down.  
  
King Hiro called up another princess and a girl with neck length reddish- brown hair and brown eyes walked up casually. "Princess Nabiki of Pluto, age 17. She is intelligent and is not willing to let others push her around." (AN: Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki aren't sisters in the Silver Millenium) "All I can say is that I promise to be good wife if I'm picked." Nabiki shrugged and walked back down.  
  
The next princess had brown hair and two pink streaks and brown eyes walked up. "Princess Akari of Venus, age 16." "I promise to be a good bride and help with our kingdoms and the other stuff." Akari said. The next princess came up eagerly, with long brown hair and dark turquoise eyes. "Princess Ukyo of Jupiter, age 16." "I'll be good bride and I'll help with cooking and political issues and love you with all my heart." Ukyo said and went back down to her parents.  
  
The next princess had long bluish-purple hair with a bit of it tied into two buns and her eyes were purple-red. "Princess Shampoo of Mars, age 16. You are also half-Chinese Amazon, are you not?" Shampoo nodded and gestured to her mother who showed very Chinese Amazon features. "Shampoo promise to be faithful to Airen and only Airen. And to help with Mars and Moon Kingdom."  
  
The last princess came up, bowed, and curtsied. She had very short bluish- black hair and brown eyes. "Princess Akane of Mercury, age 16. She's not much of a cook and she's a bit of a tomboy and can be violent, but she always tries her best to be more feminine, and has a good heart as well.  
  
King Hiro turned to his son. "Son, you have seen your fiancés and have known them since childhood, and the time has come to choose which one you wish to be your blushing bride. Who will it be?"  
  
Ranma searched through his thoughts and memories. Meeting all of his fiancés for the first time at age six. Calling Akane kawaiikune (uncute) several times. Pushing Akane on the swing in the garden at age seven. Cheering Kodachi and Asuka on at the Martial Arts Gymnastics Show when he was ten. The dates he went on with each of his fiancés when he turned thirteen. Finally, he came to a decision. "I've made up my mind." He finally said. "All of you have been wonderful fiancés and I've really enjoyed being engaged to all of you. I wish I could marry all of you, but as we all know, I can't. After recalling all of my memories from the moment I met you all, I have decided." All of the girls tensed up. "The one I wish to marry is." He never got to finish his sentence due to the fact that the Negaverse attacked right at that moment. "What's happening!?" yelled a frightened Akari. "We're under attack! Under attack!" they all heard Luna yell. "Get ready for battle! We need all the help we can get!" yelled a nearby Artemis. "Ya hear that!?" shouted Ranko, coming into the room. "They need us to prepare for battle! Let's go team!" "Right!" yelled all of the princesses.  
  
"SUN NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Asuka  
  
"EARTH NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Azusa  
  
"SATURN NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Kodachi  
  
"NEPTUNE NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Kasumi.  
  
"URANUS NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Mariko  
  
"PLUTO NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Nabiki  
  
"VENUS NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Akari  
  
"JUPITER NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Ukyo  
  
"MARS NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yell Shampoo  
  
"MERCURY NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Akane  
  
"MOON COSMIC NEO POWER MAKE UP!" yelled Ranko  
  
Their sailor fukus (suits) had the colors of the original Sailor Scouts, but theirs were more neon colored. To make a long story short, they, along with the original senshi we see in the show, and the Sailor Knights (All of the main guys we see in Ranma ½ such as Ryoga, and Motoki from Sailor Moon) almost perished in battle. Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send the senshi, her daughters, Ranma, the princesses, and all the adults except her husband (who had already been killed) to Earth to be reborn. She also sent Luna, Artemis, P-chan (Who was not Ryoga in the Silver Millenium), Muu Muu-chan (Mousse's duck form), and Shanchan (Shampoo's cat form). Then, Queen Serenity died with hope that her children and the others would make it to Earth safely.  
  
~End Prologue~  
  
CIAFG: The prologue is done! I'll have the first chapter up tomorrow or the day after! Well? Like it? Hate it?  
  
Ranma people: R+R!!!!!! 


End file.
